(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garage jack and, more specifically, to a jack board assembly for the jack lift of a garage jack, which comprises a jack board. and an anti-skid pad mounted in the jack board and defining with the jack board an air chamber. The anti-skid pad having air vents for exhaust of air from the air chamber when compressed by the load put on it.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The jack board 10 of a conventional garage jack, as illustrated in FIG. 1, is a circular member comprising an upward peripheral flange 101, and a rubber cushion 20 is mounted on the 15 upward peripheral flange 101. The rubber cushion 20 is an annular rubber member having an annular bottom mounting groove 201, which receives the upward peripheral flange 101. Because the rubber cushion 20 covers on the peripheral area of the topside of the jack board 10, the load tends to slip when lifting.
The present invention provides a jack board assembly, which eliminates the aforesaid problem. According to one aspect of the present invention, the jack board assembly comprises a jack board having a top recess and top blocks around the top recess, and an anti-skid convex pad mounted in the top recess of the jack and defining with the top recess an air chamber, the anti-skid convex pad having a plurality of air vents for exhaust of air from the air chamber when compressed by the load put on it. According to another aspect of the present invention, the jack board can be made having circular, rectangular, or triangular shape, or any of a variety of shapes, and the anti-skid pad has a shape fitting the shape of the jack board. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the friction top sidewall of the anti-skid convex pad has an embossed pattern comprising a plurality of raised portions.